Stuck Working With Grell
by Kurofandomhive
Summary: Sebastian finds his young master abducted once again, but in order to save him, he will need help from the obnoxious, red-obsessed Shinigami Grell Sutcliffe.
1. Grell

Rushing as fast as he could, Grell Sutcliffe sped down alley after alley, dodging William T Spear's death scythe as it shot towards his head.

"SUTCLIFFE; Get back here this instant or I swear I am going to MURDER YOU!" William roared in anger, chasing his employee down for… once again, earning William more overtime by knocking over a bookshelf and destroying 300 Cinematic Records.

"I'm pretty sure you're planning on doing that anyway, Will~" Grell replied. He continued to run away; sure that he'd lose his fellow Shinigami if he kept going fast enough. Then he'd be free to chase after his beloved Bassy!

His thoughts were interrupted by William's ledger smacking into Grell's head.

"First of all, don't call me Will. Second, yes, Grell, you are correct; I am going to kill you." His voice was no longer a yell; it was quiet. The type of quiet of which William was so enraged to the point of a whisper that shook with his absolute and pure anger.

"W-Will… there's, uh, no need to get out of hand," Grell tried to calm down his boss. His mind drifted into perverted thoughts for no apparent reason, and William smacked him the face, knocking the useless humiliation to Shinigamis unconscious. At least, now, William could get some work done back at the office. He decided to leave the waste of space on the ground, and deal with whatever trouble he caused later.

Back at the Phantomhive estate, Ciel Phantomhive was growing rather bored and decided to mess with his demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis. As his mind wondered what sort of trickery he would play on his butler, he heard a huge commotion from downstairs and wondered exactly what those three incompetent servants were up to.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called. The demon hurried to Ciel's study.

"Yes, my lord?"

"What is that noise from downstairs? Do something about those imbeciles immediately!"

"Yes, my lord." As Sebastian took care of the problem, Ciel decided to invite a certain red-headed Shinigami over for tea. Not only would this irritate Sebastian, but it would also cause trouble for William T Spears and the Shinigamis at the Grim Reaper Staffing Association, which amused Lord Phantomhive. A small smile crossed the boy's lips as he took his clever plot into action.

Meanwhile, said "red-headed Shinigami" was already on his way to the Phantomhive mansion for a surprise visit to both hide from William (who knew what sort of punishment he had coming) and flirt with Bassy. Grell giggled at the thought of Sebas-chan's red eyes staring at him. Most of the time, they were staring at him in aggravation, hatred, and anger, but nonetheless, the oblivious reaper enjoyed annoying Sebastian and had fun in delusions that "Bassy" was simply playing "hard to get"…. Everyone always wondered what goes on in the perverted, sadistic, delusional mind of Grell Sutcliffe.

"Sebastian, this is an order. I want you to invite Grell Sutcliffe over for tea this afternoon." Ciel smiled malevolently.

"Bocchan, Grell Sutcliffe is, um, already here," Sebastian replied with hate at even the name.

This news was not a problem for Ciel, "but why", he wondered, "Not add to Sebastian's torment just for the heck of it?"

"Sebastian, why didn't you inform me of this sooner?" He demanded.

"Well, sir, he just arrived moments ago. I planned on informing you just as you called for me." Ciel found this to be slightly annoying as that was, in fact, a legitimate excuse as far as he was concerned. Not that Sebastian needed to know that.

"I have grown bored of these games, Sebastian. Go prepare the tea and show the Phantomhive hospitality to our…. Guest," he said with a tone that obviously implied that Sebastian was going to be nice to Grell while he was here.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian sighed before heading back downstairs to carry out his master's orders.

"Bassy, darling, you are never going to guess what just happened~" the red head shouted with the air of a gossiping teenage girl. Sebastian was not exactly looking forward to the next few hours. Not. One. Bit.

"And what exactly happened is it that I will apparently never guess, Mr. Sutcliffe?" Sebastian asked with false amusement and implying in his tone that did not care one bit, and already his patience was wearing thin.

"Okay, so this is what happened! All I was doing was wandering in the Cinematic Record Library, and I happened to be nearby when a bookshelf toppled over and all of the cinematic records flew open and some of them were recovered but only a few because most of them got cut up or ripped or tangled up in one another and I swear it wasn't MY fault, but Will got all angry and started chasing me around and I left my death scythe at my house so I couldn't fight him or anything so I started running from him and then he kept on chasing me and threatening to take my scythe away and giving me overtime and paperwork and all of this other stuff so I kept running 'cause I didn't want to get caught because Will doesn't bluff and he was probably ready to do all of that stuff anyway for accidentally breaking my glasses and spilling ink all over his paperwork and making him have to start over and all but ANYWAY, yeah since he was already infuriated with me I figured he was ready to blow, which he was because he was yelling all kinds of vulgar things, which by the way were HURTFUL, and he usually doesn't yell, or show any emotion for that matter, he really is way too uptight with that kind of thing he really needs to loosen up because he's always complaining about overtime and paper work out of order and he's such a neat freak and that's not a good thing for him cause there's this new guy called Ronald Knox and he's a really young apprentice so he's all messy and disorganized and it drives William up the wall and…"

Sebastian eventually managed to tune Grell out and make the young master's afternoon Earl Grey Tea, and of course he had to prepare some for the… guest as well. He headed back upstairs to bring Ciel downstairs for tea, but when he knocked on the door, there was no reply.

"Bocchan?" he called out, peering into the study. "It seems that Bocchan has been abducted once again." Sebastian sighed, "And I believe, most unfortunately, that I will require assistance from… **that** one."


	2. William Gets Mad Easily

Sebastian sighed unhappily at the thought of getting help from a Shinigami, much less that gay, perverted, psychopath Sutcliffe.

"I have absolutely no leads as to who could have taken Bocchan, and I suppose there's no helping the fact that _**he **_ knows where plenty of people are at any given moment, including given moments of the future. If anyone could find suspects and clues, it is certainly a Shinigami. And unfortunately, the most convenient one around right now (just my luck) turns out to be Grell Sutcliffe." Sebastian complained in the head further until he was downstairs. "Um, Mr. Sutcliffe, it would turn out that Lord Phantomhive has been taken again and- He was cut off because Grell glomped him. Sebastian knew already that working with this imbecile would prove to be agonizingly torturous, but now he was beginning to realize it wouldn't be as bad as he'd imagined- No, it wasn't going NEAR as bad… It was going to be about 400 times WORSE than that.

"Mr. Sutcliffe, um, I have a favor I must ask of you regarding-"He was cut off once more as Grell interrupted him.

"You don't have to say it, Bassy, I am already perfectly aware that you're madly in love with me!" Grell exclaimed, much to Sebastian's annoyance.

"That… wasn't what I was going to say, Grell. Could you please just cut it out for a minute or I'm going to tell William you're here. I assume he is currently unaware and would probably grow quite angry that you are once again slacking off work to come here."

Grell wasn't paying much attention. He was already messing around with various objects in the house; he seemed to have a red replacement for each and every one and began moving every item and putting a red version in its place.

"SUTCLIFFE, WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP DOING THAT!?" Sebastian yelled. He had had enough of this idiot's antics and he had no idea how he was supposed to deal with this. He might as well rescue his Bocchan by himself. Though if he did that, by the time he reached his master, Ciel might have already been injured. "If I can't do this much at least," he reminded himself with a sigh, "then what kind of butler would I be?"

"Gosh, Bassy, you don't have to shout like that! You're acting like William, and everybody knows William is really uptight and organized and he gets angry all the time even I didn't even do anything, like today when I was just walking by when the bookshelf fell over, because I had nothing to do with it and…" It was Sebastian's turn to interrupt Grell.

"Mr. Sutcliffe I have an urgent favor to ask of you…" Sebastian paused, knowing the only way to get Grell to help him and not looking forward to it at all. But how else was he supposed to get Grell's attention long enough to ask him the favor? "Grell, I would really, really appreciate it if you helped me…" Sebastian said softly, flipping his hair. Grell began nose bleeding violently.

"Anything for you, Bassy, darling~!" He yelled happily. It was pure torture for Sebastian, but at least it was an efficient enough plan. It would, at the very least, get Grell to be useful for once.

"My Bocchan has been taken, but I have no clue whom could be responsible. And I thought, since you could see where various people were, are, and will be, you might be able to… help out," he said in almost a whisper. Inside, the demon was fuming with frustration.

"I could always sneak some Cinematic Records and To-Die Lists from the Library…"

Sebastian saw no need to go further with the act and dropped it.

"You do that, then, and I will go search for Bocchan in London."

The Shinigami hurried off, and entered his realm. He was determined not to run into William, as he would certainly be searching for him. It was not like William to punish someone by simply knocking them out, especially after how angry he had been the day before. However, William, being head of the Grim Reaper Staffing Association, knew exactly whether or not a Shinigami was in the realm or not. And so he was well aware of Grell's presence the moment he entered the Shinigami Realm.

"Senpai!" Grell heard the familiar voice of Ronald Knox. William never seemed as aggravated by Knox as he was by Grell, which didn't make since to him because the apprentice was every bit as inefficient as Grell was.

"What now, Ronald?"

"Senpai William wanted you to meet him in his office. He seemed pretty infuriated, I'd hurry up if I were you," Ronald warned. He threw his lawn mower over his shoulder and hurried off. Great. Now William had found him. Grell had, in fact, been planning to steal recorded documents to which he had absolutely no authorization to even be in the same room with. After William punished him (probably demotion, overtime, paperwork, getting smacked repeatedly in the face, et cetera) he would have to go as fast as he could to gather the To-Die Lists and Cinematic Records.

"Y-you called, Will~?" Grell tried to sound cheerful but fear was evident in his voice.

"Grell Sutcliffe, you know exactly why you were called here. And don't call me Will. It's William. Anyhow, do you know what you have caused? You have landed me with over seven hours of overtime, and not only have you destroyed over 300 Cinematic Records, the ones we managed to salvage were completely out of order. The entire bookshelf, which by the way held the Records of no less seventy humans of nobility that were destroyed, was smashed into pieces, damaging the floor in the process. Do you have any idea how severe this problem is, Sutcliffe? Do you even care that every Shinigami in existence is shamed by a waste of space such as yourself? And have you been hanging around that insufferable demon scum AGAIN, Sutcliffe?!" William's eyebrow twitched and his face was red with anger. Grell chuckled nervously.

"Me? No, no…" William's eyebrow twitched again, and he did not look convinced.

"Then why, Sutcliffe, have you been missing from the Shinigami realm since yesterday?"

"Well, I was… working, of course, William!" Grell's lying was not working at all.

"I find it quite hard to believe that were actually doing your job properly, Sutcliffe. Demotion! I will be confiscating your death scythe again for a week,-"

"Oh come on, Will, that's not fair!" Grell protested. "How am I supposed to reap souls with those useless scissors? At least my chainsaw can actually kill!"

William absolutely hated to be interrupted. "Make it two weeks, now leave my sight!" William hit Grell over the head with his ledger again, ("Oww! Will that hurts!") And quite literally threw Grell out of his office and slammed the door. Grell sighed, but made his towards the Library, preparing to take what he needed and head to Sebastian.

Meanwhile, Ciel was waking up with a tremendous headache.


	3. So It Was Lau

"Great," thought Grell, "If I get caught, I won't have a death scythe at all!" He snuck around to the library on the fourth floor. Grell wasn't exactly authorized to go in there, but all the juicy Cinematic Records were in there.

"All the Records in the second-floor Library are boring. The closest things to interesting in there are the Dukes and nobles, but they're all fully human. Not only that, but since I knocked over that shelf…" Grell's thoughts were interrupted by some voices a few shelves over.

"Well, is he on the To-Die List?"

"Not mine, but I might've heard some newbies mention the name."

"That's nonsense. No newbie would be assigned somebody important. Mostly just senior citizens who know themselves they're going to die. Besides, a newbie assigned to reap a murder site?"

"Well, I heard Ronald Knox and-"

"Ronald Knox? That kid is crazy. And he's barely even one-hundred years old."

"Who cares? He said Ciel Phantomhive-"

Grell stopped listening. Ciel Phantomhive?

"I thought Sebas-chan already claimed his soul through a contract. And how could he die anyway? He has Bassy to protect him no matter what." Suddenly, the reaper remembered what he there to do. He snatched some random Cinematic Records from each section, so he ended up with some queens and other royalty, and half-human-half- some-other-creatures. He would have went back for the Records of even more interesting beings, but decided it was simply too risky to return now that he'd been in there for over thirty minutes and if he was caught, William would probably demote him so far that he'd have his glasses demoted ( and that was serious demotion). Grell went as fast as he could out of the Shinigami Realm and back to the Phantomhive Manor.

"Well, what evidence have you gathered from the Cinematic Record Library?" Sebastian asked.

"I went two floors above what I have authorization to go to, but whatever I have is probably irrelevant compared to what I heard somebody talking about while I was in there!" Grell replied anxiously.

"It's getting late, Sutcliffe. Don't just stand there, spit it out!"

"I think that Ciel is on somebody's To-Die List, which doesn't make since you've contracted with him. Not only that, but a _**newbie **_got him, which isn't fair because he's both a noble and, from what I heard, on a murder site!" Grell stopped for a second, so Sebastian took the opportunity to talk.

"Who told you this?"

"Nobody, I eavesdropped," Grell answered happily. "They mentioned that Ronald Knox said something about having Ciel Phantomhive on his To-Die List, expected to die on a murder site."

"If Ronald Knox said it then it was probably just a lie. He might have said it to be impressive. He is, after all, only one-hundred years old. He's just a child." Sebastian sounded unimpressed by Grell's information, which was bad for Grell because he thought for sure this would make Sebastian fall in love with him.

"Well, should I go interrogate him or not?" the Shinigami asked, beginning to get bored of going back and forth between realms.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see what he knows." Sebastian sighed.

Ciel started coughing; his lungs were filled with an awful smelling gas that was somehow familiar. He also recognized the laugh that he heard. Lau was smoking opium from behind him. With him was Ran Mao.

Ciel sat up. "What the… where am I?"

Lau laughed. "That's not important, Lord Phantomhive," he replied mockingly. He blew out more opium and Ciel coughed again.

"Could you stop that?! And tell me what the heck is going on!"

"Let's just say that when I see competition, I destroy that competition. That is what I intend to do."

"Don't mess with me! Let me out of here!" Ciel bellowed angrily.

"Just tell me what I want to know."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't intend on telling you anything."

"Very well, then." Lau took a katana, and hit Ciel in the head with its hilt. Ciel blacked out again.


	4. Shortest Chapter Ever

"Hey, Knox!" Grell called across the hallway. He was once again in the Shinigami Realm, this time to interrogate Ronald Knox about something he'd said to another reaper earlier.

"What's up?" Ronald asked.

"What do you know about Ciel Phantomhive? And don't tell me you don't know anything, because I know you do."

"Uh, Sempai… he's not on my To-Die List, so what am I supposed to know?"

"Just tell me what you told that other guy earlier," Grell was getting impatient. All he wanted to do was stalk Sebastian, and he was stuck with this imbecile.

"I mentioned that I met Phantomhive's BUTLER, not Phantomhive himself. And by the way, he shouldn't be on ANY To-Die List, 'cause his butler is-"

"Yes, yes, I know. Sebastian's a demon," he had to stop himself from daydreaming about "Bassy" again. "But I heard somebody saying you said Ciel was on your To-Die List!"

"Yeah, about that…" Ronald chuckled.

"You lied, didn't you?"

"Yep."

By the time Grell reached the human world again, it was almost sundown. He wasn't going to make it to the Phantomhive mansion before nightfall, and he was pretty sure that Sebastian wasn't going to be happy about THAT. Not only that, but he was certain that William was aware of him going back and forth between realms.

"Will's going to be suspicious if I keep doing that!" He thought to himself and made his way to Sebastian.

Meanwhile, Ciel was once again waking up. He shook his head and looked around the room. Because it was dim, he couldn't see much. However, he could just make out the silhouettes of Lau and Ran Mau. Opium filled his lungs again and he coughed. He heard Lau laughing.

"Could you stop smoking? How do you even breathe?" Ciel demanded. Lau put the pipe down, but the smoke remained in the air for several more minutes. "what do you want from me?" the earl asked.

"I want you to tell me what I want to know." Lau replied. His vagueness was beginning to tick Ciel off.

"First of all, I don't know what you want to know, so stop being so vague. Secondly, I really don't care what it is you want to know, because I don't actually intend on telling you anything. You didn't think it would be easy to get information from me, did you?" Ciel glared at Lau, who sighed.

"To answer your first question, I find it difficult to believe you don't know, Earl Phantomhive. Think about it, my lord. I own a trading company. And after that Jack the Ripper case-"

"Jack the Ripper case? That was almost eight months ago!" Ciel had had it with Lau.

"Ah, but did I not ask you a question not two days after Madame Red's funeral?" Lau smiled deviously.

"I told you, I'm not telling you who the culprit was. It does not concern you. Besides, it's taken care of. It's completely irrelevant now." Ciel thought about how half of Jack the Ripper was still alive; that perverted red grim reaper with that weird death scythe.

"Maybe it's not irrelevant, earl. Maybe it's actually quite important."

"Why would something from almost a year ago matter now?" Lau was beginning to confuse Ciel.

"I own a trading company, Phantomhive! My business is going to fail if things don't sell. And who's going to buy from an area where the culprit of a huge crime was never disclosed? People will think that he's still out there, despite the fact that there haven't been any crimes."

"Your problem would be solved if you'd go back to your own country, Lau."

"I will say the same thing I said that day: I haven't tired my interest in this country yet."


	5. Some William Abuse

Back at the Shinigami Realm, Grell was sneaking around to his office, avoiding anywhere near William's office. He must have known about Grell going back and forth by now. He was going to be suspicious.

Sure enough, Grell heard the call on the intercom.

"Grell Sutcliffe, report to William T. Spears' office immediately…again," said the annoyed voice of William T. Spears. The red grim reaper heard some newbies snickering. He ignored them and hurried to William's office.

_He's going to be ticked when he finds out I handed Cinematic Records to a demon. And Bassy, of all demons, _Grell thought to himself.

"Uh, Will, before you say anything-"

"Sutcliffe, it's WILLIAM. W-I-L-L-_**I-A-M. **_William. Now tell me what you were doing all day going back and forth between the realms. Do not say you were working, because both you and I know that is not the case. An incompetent fool such as your yourself would know that. And I can smell that demon scum on you as well," William was outraged at the idiot. Why would he associate with such useless scum as demons? Especially with the long To-Die List piling up that Grell hadn't even started.

"I was- um, you see…I was simply…" he couldn't think of a lie.

William rubbed his temples and sighed, reaching for the file on the his desk. He searched through it and quickly found the label _S._ Flipping through it farther, he found the tab labeled _Sutcliffe, Grell._ The tab was the fullest of any other in the entire file.

"See this, Sutcliffe? This is my documented version of your To-Die List. Do you know why I have this?" William's eyebrow twitched as he said this.

"N-no…" Grell was slowly backing away towards the door, ready to bolt at any moment. William's death scythe snatched out and caught his hair.

"Sutcliffe! Pay attention, you insolent fool! I have this file to check everyone's progress. My job is to check to make sure everyone is reaping souls by their death date. You haven't reaped a single soul in…" William flipped through the very large stack of papers, looking for the oldest date. "Two weeks. You officially have the largest To-Die List in the entire Dispatch, and you are running off with demons?" William's eyebrow twitched again, and he looked like he was ready to set the room on fire, if not the whole building.

"I wasn't running off with him-I was…I was…" Grell couldn't think of lie and he certainly was ready to tell the truth.

"Spit it out, Sutcliffe. I have other work to attend to, as do you, though I highly doubt you actually plan on doing it."

"Well, I can you what I _wasn't _doing, if you're interested in-" Grell was cut off by William's death scythe whacking him in the face.

"Obviously. Either tell what you were doing or you will receive suspension."

"I was… with Sebastian… and…."he trailed off again, trying to think up something. William was getting impatient (and that was an understatement.)

"And…?" his eyebrow twitched once again.

"And…the end! Well, look at the time, I guess I'd better be off! I have a lot of souls to reap, y'know?" Grell laughed nervously and attempted to step out of the room. William scythe shot out again and knocked him in the head.

"Grell Sutcliffe…you are not leaving this office until I know what you were doing with Sebastian Michaelis. We can do this the easy way, or-" William's eyebrow twitched for the fourth time "we can do this the hard way."

"Ok, fine! That brat Ciel Phantomhive got kidnapped again so I was helping Bassy by giving him Cinematic Records from the Library on the fourth floor," Grell smiled nervously again once he saw William's face. Instead of looking angry, William was the contrary; he looked calm.

"Sutcliffe…That violates several regulations."

"I-I, um, I know that… Let's see, I went in a library I'm not supposed to go in, I helped a demon, I gave a demon "Cinematic Records along with souls, and I'm already supposed to be on suspension, so…" Grell trailed off.

_I think…he's about to kill me,_ he thought to himself. He decided it was time to run away.


	6. The Final Chapter

*****I am sorry I have not updated in forever. I am busy*****

Grell stood there for a few more moments, while William turned an angry shade of purple, and then quickly ran out of the room before his inevitable death approached. He turned a few corners, and then entered the human world, not checking to see if he was being followed. Afterword, he decided it was time to work.

Now that Sebastian knew exactly who had taken Ciel, he made his way to where he knew Lau was. He sighed before entering the underground sewer-like building, wondering why Ciel hadn't simply called him. It would have made things much simpler. Once inside, he followed the sound of talking.

"…not telling you a thing! How many times do I have to-"Sebastian burst into the door.

"Ah, Master Butler, I had a feeling I would be seeing you."

"Sebastian, this is an order," Ciel interjected. "Get rid of Lau."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied, an evil smile on his face. He reached into his coat and grabbed silverware. Just as he was about to fling them at Lau, a flamboyant yell was heard and none other than Grell Sutcliffe came crashing through the door.

"BASSY~~" he yelled out. He attempted to grab Sebastian, but he moved out of the way and Grell fell onto the floor. "You're cold as usual. And after I helped you out earlier~"

Sebastian, annoyed, sighed and said slowly, "What do you want now? I am in the middle of-"

"I was running away from Will because he was really mad at me. Actually, he was turning purple and just kind of standing there without any expression on his face, but I could tell he was mad because he was yelling and then he stopped talking and then I ran out of the room because he was probably about to-"

"SUTCLIFFE!" As if on cue, William T. Spears crashed into the room, knocking Grell to the ground with his scythe and repeatedly smacking his face with it.

"My, look who _else_ decided to join the party," Lau chimed in. He sat down and watched while Sebastian picked up Ciel and the strange man with dark glasses smacked the one whose gender Lau couldn't quite figure out for sure, but assumed was male, judging by his voice. He sighed, continuing to watch the red one being beaten while Sebastian snuck out of the room with Ciel. He didn't bother trying to stop them at this point.

LaTeR….

"Grell is so annoying. Sebastian, if that red reaper tries to come here again, kill him. That is an order," Ciel yawned at lied down in his bed.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian whispered. He left the room and stepped outside. He heard,

"Ow~ Will, I'm sorry, okay?!"

"YOU… ARE…IN…SO… MUCH…TROUBLE…"

Sebastian smirked and went back inside.

The end.


End file.
